


The peace of your smile

by Tha_M



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai, Slash, gaanaru - Freeform, narugaa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M
Summary: After the end of the ninja war, Gaara made visits to Naruto in the hospital where he was recovering. Taking flowers to cheer him up, — it was their hobby — to make the hero of the ninja world always happy upon waking up, with a childlike smile that would blossom any flower.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 22





	The peace of your smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A paz do seu sorriso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225737) by [Tha_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M). 



> One shot also posted on Nyah, SS and Wattpad
> 
> • NaruGaa | GaaNaru  
> • One Shot for the challenge of Group: Fanfics Naruto Shippers: #NoLimiteDoCrack
> 
> This fanfic was written in my first language, which is Brazilian Portuguese, so I translate it to English for more people to read .  
> We don't have much fanfic about his ship, man...  
> That is so sad ...  
> I love them so much!  
> So here we go! xD  
> Enjoy ~

With the end of a war, a transition is necessary for everything to gradually return to normal.

The weather was a little cool. Wounded bodies, no more than their spirits, need work to recover, especially children. Gaara knew what it was like to be a hurt child, as well as the hero of the Konohagakure, with a luminous face that brought peace in his life and, little by little, to the world.

In the hospital room, Naruto slept after Tsunade and Sakura's care. Sometimes, a nurse came to check on him.

For being a Kazekage, Gaara was always busy, especially after everything that happened. But his visits to Naruto were part of his responsibility, after all he was grateful to him and should show that.

Or was just an excuse he gave to his brothers.  
He would always give such an excuse. If he did before the war, imagine after? There would be no way, they had to give up, otherwise Gaara would just escape without anyone noticing, as he already did to see how the recovery was going, so he reassured himself.

There he read the documents on parchment, watching the landscape in the window next to Naruto's bed.

His sister only went through the door to get the reports and her orders, yet didn’t avoid letting one comment or another slip out. Gaara was embarrassed. She had a smile on her face, happy with the provocation made. In those moments, Temari was no different from Kankuro.

She was right, Gaara had again brought more flowers to the room. Cactus, sunflowers... it was a hobby that he and Naruto had been in common for years, and when he woke up, - like that very moment - he already looked for them with his eyes. Under the bed, Gaara pulled the watering can using sand, — ‘cause his hands are still busy holding a parchment, — give the watering to Naruto's only hand. The other was sacrificed in the war.

Gaara still remembers how he felt when he notices the state Naruto was in, biting his lips to contain everything inside, as the Uzumaki smiled, even though awkwardly, as if what happened to him was nothing.

He always behaved like that.

He was all bandaged, but excited, hummed happily calling to him:

“Look, Gaara!”

The yellow flower had blossomed, the one he had been waiting for from day one. He hummed happily to her while watered.

The same gentle and childlike smile that brought him out of the darkness, years ago, was what gave him the peace of mind on those visits. The smile shows a world at peace, any flower would bloom, ‘cause illuminated them just like the sun.

“Gaara, I’m dig you?” Asked without the courage to face the Kazekage.

Naruto was very happy with the visits, especially those he loved, and that particular visitor even more, but the question was hanging around his head and making him anxious.

Fortunately, he heard the reply in calm tone:

“You never disturb”.

Wasn’t common for Naruto to hear this from others, but it was common to hear that from Gaara.

Again that wide smile, infecting a little one in the Kazekage.. Gaara got up and touched the bandaged face. The smile still as when they were children.


End file.
